Hikari No Naka e
by HikariAotsuki
Summary: Hiromi never wants to help Takao ever again, but when a new female villain challenges Takao, he needs all the help he can get. [Takao x Hiromi]
1. : Secrets :

Disclaimer I _don't _own Beyblade. I only _wish_ I did…

**A/N **Hiya, this is my first fanfic, hopefully it will meet your standards. I've always wanted to try a **Takao x Hiromi**. Please if you hate this couple, keep your comments to yourself. Thank you! Now onto the fic! Oh, and if you're wondering the fic is translated from Japanese to 'Into the Light..' Oh, PLEASE R&R, thank ya!

**

* * *

**

**Hikari no Naka e  
**(chapter one : Secrets)

**

* * *

**

Hiromi rubbed her temples in frustration. "Oh…T-that…that _boy_!" Her eyes narrowed and her cheeks flushed from anger. "Who does he think _he _is!" She stomped down the road with fury.

Hiromi sighed, putting her bag down and laid down on the wet grass. "I just wanted to _help _him!" She closed her eyes and was at peace. Smiling, she sat up and looked at her surroundings, as her hands rested on each side of her body.

"The third fight this month…" Hiromi whispered, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Why can't Takao and Me just get along?" She buried her face in her pale knees and sighed deeply. She inhaled the fresh, moist air and closed her eyes, slowly. "He probably hates me."

/FLASHBACK

"Hey, Hiromi," Max greeted, smiling. Max just watched the girl walk right past him. "Uh, Hiromi-Chan?"

Hiromi, hands clutched, walked towards Takao, whom was talking with Kyouju. "Takao!" Hiromi yelled blood boiling. "Just where were you yesterday, Takao?" With hands on her hips she added, "You missed school! You know you've failed almost every class, baka!" Takao stood up and met her angry gaze. "I'm NOT a baka!" He yelled. Hiromi shoved his bag into his stomach. "Oh, but you are SO a baka!" Max and Kyouju sighed and went inside the Dojo. "I'M NOT A BAKA!"

"Takao," Hiromi sighed. "Don't you even care about school?" Takao crossed his arms. "I only try to help you out, but you ALWAYS, ALWAYS ignore me, Takao!" Hiromi continued. "Maybe, I don't want- or need your help, Hiromi!" Hiromi's hands traced her face and she sighed. "I just want to help you at beyblading and school, Takao. I know, I don't know much about bey-thingies, but I helped you _before_! I try and I try so hard!" Hiromi's hands slipped off her lips and fell to her sides."Stop trying, then!" Takao growled. Hiromi's hands were clutched at her sides. "Why don't you want me to help you? I just want you to do well at beyblading and school!" She only wanted to help him and he shoved it in her face. Hiromi just looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Fine, then." And she was off.

**_- /_END**

Bright colors were now in the sky, as the sun set. The clouds were slowly disappearing and the coldwindy breezebegan to blow. Hiromi picked up her school bag and fully extended her legs. She started to walk, her shoes stepping on the wet, mossy grass. Hiromi frowned and muttered "Baka, Takao," She paused. "I shouldn't even care anymore."

* * *

"Oh, so it starts raining now." Ray said hurriedly running back to Takao's Grandpa's Dojo, his long, black hair getting soaked. He held a bag in his hand. "Might as well take a shortcut." Ray mumbled, running through an alley. The neko-jin stopped dead in his tracks, turning his head around. "I swear, I heard something…" Ray shook it off and continued running.

"They have no _idea_," A women pulled on gloves. "What I have in store for them," She smirked, putting a hand on her hip. "That neko-jin is leading me right to _them_." She laughed and continued following the boy.

* * *

"Hey guys," Ray greeted after entering the Dojo. Max smiled, waving. Kyouju looked away from his laptop for a second and said, "Oh, hey Ray."

"So, where are Takao and Kai?" Ray asked, noticing the two missing. "I don't know, Ray, we haven't seen them, since this morning," Max said. "They're probably out back,"

* * *

"GO SHOOT," Takao yelled, pulling his rip cord and letting his beyblade go. "GO DRAGOON!" Takao's beyblade circled Kai's. "Dranzer!" He yelled. A giant red bird was released. It bashed Dragoon around. Takao growled and took a step closer to the battle. "C'mon Dragoon!" Takao tried summoning Dragoon, but it didn't listen. "Let's go Dranzer!" Kai yelled wanting the battle to be over and dealt with quickly so he summoned the beast's power and with one blow, he wiped Takao's blade out. Takao's eyes widened as his beyblade lost balance and fell over. "Why didn't Dragoon come out?" He thought, picking up his blade and looked at it like he'd never seen it before.

"You had lost all focus before the match even begun," Kai's blade was sent back to his hand. "That's why Dragoon didn't come out of your blade." Kai turned around and left.

Takao looked at his blade. It reflected the moonlight into his face. Dragoon didn't want to come out during that battle and it made Takao wonder. "What's wrong, Dragoon?" He thought, looking down at his blade. Scowling, Takao kicked the ground, and stomped inside the Dojo.

"Hehe, so his little dragon doesn't want to come out?" The woman laughed as she appeared at the Dojo entrance. "This makes things interesting," Smirking, she turned around and walked, slowly away.

 END

* * *

My first ficcy, hopefully it was goodenough. I really, really hope it was! Anyways, the next chapter will be up soon, so until then, **review**! Thankya soooo much! _/hugs/_


	2. : Shock & Afterwards :

Disclaimer Sadly, I _don't_ own Beyblade! _/tear/_

**A / N : **Hiya! Thanks to all the reviewers who reviewed you guys are awesome! Anyways, sorry that the last chapter was a bit short and pointless/boring, but this chapter will hopefully be more exciting! So onto the fic! Don't forget to **R&R**! Thankya so much! Oh ya, and one thing I'm gunna be using the Japanese sub Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, not the dub.

**

* * *

**

Hikari No Naka e  
(chapter two: Shock & Afterwards)

* * *

"Jeez, what is wrong with me?" Takao stared up at the ceiling of his room. "I haven't been myself for a while… and beyblading isn't exactly as fun as it used to be." Takao turned over onto his side. His crimson eyes closed. "Arg, what the hell am I doing? I should be practicing with my bey!" Takao sat up growling, his fists on each side of his body. He scowled, picked up his blade, and went out the Dojo.

The crescent moon shone on the trees. The dark, windy sky blew uneasily. The midnight blue haired boy walked slowly, obviously thinking hard.

Takao made his was over to the river. The water was faster than usual, due to the fierce wind. Takao scowled. "Damn it…" He muttered.

"GO SHOOT!" Takao launched his bey. "C'mon!" Takao's bey traced the outside of the river. "That's it!" Takao scratched under his bangs and laughed playfully. "Eh, I haven't lost _all _of my talent."

"Konnichiwa, Kinomiya-kun," A voice said from a blanket of fog. "Up for a battle?" Takao tried adjusting his vision. He still couldn't see the person. Who was it? Takao growled. "Look, whoever you are, I'm not interested in your little games. Now could you leave me so I can continue practicing?" The person laughed. "You're so rude, Takao-kun," The person stated. Takao now saw a faint black outline of his challenger. "Although, you'll have no choice." The person laughed. Takao growled. "Fine then, I accept, but after I win, leave me the hell alone!"

"Fine, but what happens If I win?" They asked. Takao blinked. "That won't happen!" He launched his bey. "Go Dragoon!" The person laughed dryly. "Go!" The two beys met, colliding into one another. Neither of the two showed any backing down.

* * *

Hiromi silently walked down the dark streets. Her eyes closed and she shivered violently. "Damn it," She cussed. "Damn these cold nights."

"GO DRAGOON!" Hiromi froze and slowly adverted her eyes to where the shout was coming from. "Nani...?" Hiromi ran, not knowing what she was doing. She knew that voice anywhere, but it was like she forgot it for a while. She also remembered that name _'Dragoon'. _Who was it again? Hiromi was led all the way to the river. And there he was. _Takao._

He seemed to be beybattling someone, but they couldn't be seen because of the fog surrounding them. Hiromi's eyes followed the beys. The white bey seemed to be losing its edge, as the purple one was gaining power. Hiromi couldn't help but frown. Takao could do better than _this!_ Hiromi suddenly gaped. "Wait I promised myself I'd never help him, but…" Hiromi put a clenched hand over her chest. "…I just can't stand here and do nothing…" She muttered, almost shivering to death.

* * *

"Is this your best, Takao? Or… are you holding back?" _They_ asked laughing quietly. Takao frowned. He was sick of this stupid annoying person's comments. "C'mon Dragoon," Takao took one foot off the ground, "_Attack!_" He commanded. The beys crashed into each other, causing a massive disrupt in the earth below. Takao bit his lip. This opponent had talent, no doubt of that. Their huge raw power was hard to defend against, almost _impossible_ to defend against. "You're OK, but I'm _way_ better." Takao mocked. Dragoon was pushed aside by the purple blade, barely withstanding the force. "C'mon!" Takao muttered under his breath. Dragoon tried pushing, but no prevail. The purple bey spun faster, bashing into Dragoon. Takao clenched his fists. "Ugh! Damn it, Dragoon, don't lose balance now!"

"Do you still think you're better than me, boy? You're in no condition to fight right now," Takao gaped as the fog began to clear. "We'll battle again, I'm sure." Takao was knocked out, with one final blow. Dragoon lost its battle for balance and fell over. "No… I couldn't have just lost…" Takao thought, slowly losing his balance. The body of his opponent faded away into darkness and Takao's stressed body fell limply on the wet, muddy ground below him.

* * *

"_Takao?" _A voice called. Takao tried to open his eyes. "Takao?" The voice called out again. Takao tried opening his eyes, once more. "Nani…?" Takao groaned as he regained consciousness. "Ugh, my aching stomach," Takao said with both hands around his stomach. Takao reached for his cap and put it on his head. He growled and held his aching stomach. "Ugh," Takao suddenly froze after feeling hot breath on his neck. "Huh?" His vision cleared, slowly turning around only to find the one person he didn't actually _want _to see. Her face was stern, her hands resting on her pale knees, her silky brown hair blowing in the wind. His eyes met hers in a stare. It was her-_ Hiromi. _

* * *

Lame huh? Really short too? Tell me with a review! Please R & R! Thanks so much! 


End file.
